


electric feel

by kinpika



Series: BLUE [9]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Men Get Pegged, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Okay, no you were completely undeserving of that look. “Might I remind you last week, you put my leg up—““Logan!” Cut her off, just as she goes to imitate, hand near her ear. And yes, of course you remember, in very distinct detail. If only because she hadn’t let it go.





	electric feel

“How do you want to do this, Ricardo?”

And you’re trying not to watch how obscenely slowly she was running her hand up and down the electric blue dildo. Not how it makes you shift, just a little, from where you were kneeling. Prepped and ready to go, yes please.

Thank god she can’t read your mind, otherwise you had no way of explaining how this was making you practically shiver. Bite your lip. Don’t think too hard, but have to answer her.

“Up to you.”

Logan pauses, brows raising. “You’re the one about to get fucked, and it’s _my_ choice?”

You lean up to kiss her, bridging the gap. Against her lips: “Of course it is. As long as you do it _good_.”

Catch the way her breath stills, and mouth along her jaw. Fingers press along where the harness digs in, dipping underneath. Following around, until you find her lips, teasing. Hand on your chest, pushing you back. “Uh-uh. On your back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mock salute, but you settle back, nice and comfy. Let yourself be manhandled, just a little, into raising your hips to slide pillows under. Higher now, and the angle isn’t entirely unfamiliar. You don’t deny your heart beats a little faster, either.

Wiggling yourself, if only for emphasis, you grin. “Well, hurry up. Haven’t got all day.”

Logan rolls her eyes, arms under your legs, catching and pushing you up, back. You grunt, because this was the worst part. You’re not as flexible as you were ten years ago, but you sure as hell weren’t going to admit that to her. Feel the strain on your back, watch the way she wets her lips, before grinning. A kiss against your knee, and one hand guides her in.

Slow release of breath, as no matter the amount of preparation, it always felt like it was just never enough. If there’s a twinge in your face, she pauses, doesn’t rush. Waits for you to smooth into it, wriggle your hips. Pat the back of her thigh, just for good measure. Signal ready, just in case.

But you know you won’t really need it. She’s always just a fraction too careful, as she tests the waters. A little further every time, stretching you in ways fingers just couldn’t quite. You can feel your mind go blank, cotton. Little sighs leaving you, catching on the third note, as she starts to hit. Still not deep, not hard. Not fast.

The little shit was doing it on purpose, you realise, cracking an eye open.

Logan grins while she pushes into you. In out in out. A leg up against her shoulder, the other pushed to the side. Spreading you wider, as she keeps a controlled pace. And it’s _killing_ you, with how rhythmic it is.

At least when you fuck her, it’s good and solid and rough. But she’s well paced, the hand on your cock thumbing the tip, applying _just_ the right amount of pressure. Sliding down, rolling your balls in her hand until the sensation is gone again. And you want to move, god, of course you do, but you’ve twisted your own fingers into the sheets, determined to hold the smile with her.

“Feeling good?”

She’s such a shit talker, and the way she thrusts up is on purpose, just as you open your mouth to respond, gets you good. Cuts off the words, letting a groan escape. Damn. This wasn’t a competition, but you wanted to win.

“Come _on_ , Logan.” Move to meet her, edging it faster. “Fuck me already.”

Lips curl, and at least she decided to keep her B-rated comments to herself. “If you insist,” is what she gives instead. Hands press against the backs of your thighs. Further. Wider. “Hold them right there, please.”

You accept easily, because her eyes are dark and you know she's hot and dripping. And, she’s simple and easy and slides back in with little hesitation now. Harder. Faster. Holding onto you for purchase as she twists you, tilting your hips _just_ so, deeper. It’s a game, and you’re winning, as your head pushes back into the pillows and you have to dig your fingers into skin, holding on. Squeeze your eyes shut tight.

If she leans down to kiss you, it’s only when there’s a touch of lips, swallowing of your moans, do you register it. Let go, hold onto her. Repeat her name over and over, until it’s the last thing you do. Hear yours, far off, behind the sheer buzz of your mind. Her voice, mouth, at your ear, murmuring things that are obscene, just the two of you. How good you look. How she doesn’t want to stop. How her hand is on your cock, firm movements, as you come over your chest, soften in her touch.

When you open your eyes, it’s all languid and slow. Unfurl and let her get you right. A hiss, as she pulls out, harness off and to the side with a noise you don’t want to consider. Fingers working at your hips, joints, working all the stiff out before you can even speak. Maybe one day you’d tease her about being this gentle with you. Try to catch her as she turns to move.

“Logan?”

“Hmm?”

And you can see her, the colour in her cheeks, the way her eyes jump and start. Lean back once more, with a grin that takes over. “Get up.”

She actually indulges you with a look that was remarkably unfair. Here you were, being the gentleman. “What?”

“You can’t just, roll over?”

“Were you the one with your knees up by your ears? No. Didn’t think so.”

Okay, no you were completely undeserving of _that_ look. “Might I remind you last week, you put my leg up—“

“Logan!” Cut her off, just as she goes to imitate, hand near her ear. And yes, of course you remember, in very distinct detail. If only because she hadn’t let it go.

Not your fault she said she’d warmed up beforehand, and _lied_. So you tell her just that, which gets you a glare that could kill most men, you were sure. But you are not them, and you pull at her, tug at her arms. “You know you want to.”

To expect her to willingly give in was ridiculous, and even though you were fairly sure your lower half was still incredibly numb, it would be nice if she could lift herself. You were sure you could manage, but the angle was awkward. You’d hurt your back. Logan at least indulges you with an eye roll, shift of her legs.

“Don’t suffocate down there.”

You laugh, for all of maybe four seconds, before she lowers herself. Open mouthed kiss, right there on her skin, which has her shudder. Good. That’s what you want. Stop her from speaking, with how you drag your tongue. Pressure on her clit, hold her hips just there, letting you move and work. Bring her back, just a little closer. 

Tilt of your head gets you to see how she’s pressing her forehead against the wall. Nails digging into the headboard. Bring your fingers around, teasing circle around her entrance, as you suck. Loudly. Obscenely. If Logan makes a comment, it’s lost in how she presses her thighs tighter around your head, keeping you there.

Not much longer now. Hands up, find her breast, tease the piercing there. Her hand over yours, eyes shut tight. From the angle you were at, you could only move your fingers so much, but it was more than enough. Curl, another made two. Spread, feel how she moved. Logan bites her hand as she comes. Damn near chokes you, and you work her through it despite that. Until she all but falls off you, hand between her legs, and a look on her face.

“Too much?” Lick your lips, grab the edge of the sheets and wipe your mouth. Whatever, you were planning on making the bed again later anyway.

Notice your chest, and as you’re waiting for her, set about wiping that up too. Always had to have a moment after, just to get herself together, before she would drape over you and sleep for a solid twelve hours.

Eyes still shut, Logan’s breathing eases. “No. Maybe.”

Today might be different. “You alright?”

She looks at you then, and it’s not exactly the most unpleasant look on her face, but you can’t quite work out if that was pain or something else. “I think you… sparked.”

“What?”

“You might’ve switched on at some point.”

Frown. Add up the time. Should’ve at least had a good hour or so. “I made sure—“

“Everything is still fine, thank you. I think.” At least she had removed her hands, and you could see how deep the bite on her hand went. You’re trying not to smile. Really trying.

“Should I check?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Why?” Oh, wait, no, you recognise that face. That wasn’t discomfort. “Did you… did you come again?”

“ _Ricardo_!”

“Is that why you—” A pillow smacks you in the face, and you’re not laughing. Not at all. “Why are you so embarrassed?”

It’s a bit weird to move, acutely aware of the sensations back in your lower legs, but you pull yourself over to her. “Logan, come on. It’s funny.”

“I don’t really like being surprised with your tongue practically _vibrating_ on my clit, thank you!” And such a scandalised admission has her go to cover her face again. “It felt so _weird_.”

Oh. Heh. “Did it really?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Your silence is my answer.” So you kiss her on the mouth. Feel how she pouts, before she relents, hands cupping your face.

Only pull back when you were satisfied that Logan had mellowed, you smile. Forehead against hers. “Good though, huh?”

No, you hadn’t done it on purpose, but that was your secret, and the way her brows raise almost suggests she knew that. But you get another peck on the lips. “My turn to top again, just for that.”

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
